Harry Potter Goodies
by luvparadox
Summary: Promps/Oneshots/Stories of my ships. TR/HP and a lot of ships more to come!
1. Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Burn" from Hamilton Musical. All credits to J.K Rowling and Lin-Manuel Miranda.

Warnings: Language and TRHP. If you don't like then don't read. Constructive criticism is okay. I really love this ship so I started to write and the pitiful number of fanfictions dedicated to them is not enough. Hope you enjoy!

UNEDITED. 6/18/17

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch time. I quickly dumped the rest of my food in the nearby trash bin and proceeded in the Philosophy room. Students were rushing in the halls and I carefully made my way to avoid unnecessary bumps and shouts of "Hey!".

I reached the Philosophy room and quickly went to the side of the window and put my earphones on. The soft voice of Phillipa Soo lulled me into daydream world.

 _"I saved every letter you wrote me_

 _From the moment I read them I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine" (1)_

 **"Harry, come back here!" I ran as fast as I could, still laughing.**

 **"You won't get me old geezer! Hahahahaha!" I panted as I ran. Coincidentally, it started raining. I looked at him and and grinned. He looked back, eyes wide.**

 **"No no no we're not." He immediately said, hands waving in front of him. I laughed and continued to ran.**

 **"Watch out! You're gonna slip!" I heard him say. I turned my head back laughing and I slipped. I yelped.**

 **He grabbed my hand so I won't fall but the momentum was too great so we fell with me on top of him.**

 **I giggled. He shook his head, smiling.**

 **"Don't do that again." he whispered. "You scared me."**

 **I stopped giggling. "I'm sorry, Tom. It won't happen again."**

 _"You and your words flooded my senses_

 _Your sentences left me defenseless_

 _You built me palaces out of paragraphs_

 _You built cathedrals" (2)_

 **"I'm sorry, Harry." he sai** **d, full of regret. Drops of rain being heard around us.**

 **"Why? Why do you have to do this?" He was breaking up with me.**

 **"We can't do this anymore. I loved you, but I don't anymore." He reached for my hand but I slapped his hands away.**

 **"You promised you won't let this destroy us. It's not worth it! But then you became the very man you said you will never be. I hate you, Tom Gaunt." I spat and then I ran letting the tears fall with the rain, letting my heart cry and body ache. I ran as fast as I could. He told me he would never leave me. He told me we'll be okay. Why? Why am I not enough?**

 _"I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me_

 _I'm searching and scanning for answers_

 _In every line_

 _For some kind of sign_

 _And when you were mine_

 _The world seemed to_

 _Burn" (3)_

I was pulled out of my memories when my seatmate, Draco, shook me. I pulled my earphones and stared at him. 'What?'

He pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to me. I stared.

"You're crying, Harry." he stated. I touched my cheeks. Oh. I thanked him as I wipe my tears and he nodded.

O

ur Philosophy teacher barged in the room and we looked at him. More like, they looked at him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Tom Gaunt and I'll be your Philosophy teacher for the rest of the semester. When I call your name, just say "Here!" okay? Don't call me professor, it makes me sound old. Just Tom." he said with a smile and oh how I missed his voice. It was a long time ago since we last talked, mostly me trying to avoid him throughout the school year.

 **"Harry, talk to me. Please." I heard him say. I walked fastly. We were in the Institute's courtyard now. There were no students left because it was nearly dinner time. I was going to skip dinner and head to the kitchens when we, by chance, crossed paths in the hallway.**

 **"What for?" I stopped waking and faced him.**

 **"It was not my choice to fall out of love with you." He said. "I know." I said.**

 **"Then why are you ignoring me?" he asked, angrily.**

 **"Do you really think I'll be okay with it? Like I would say 'Oh is that so?' and be friends with you? And I knew part of the reason you broke up with me because Igor knew something was up between us and you let him ruin us! Do you really think I will fall out of love with you, too? Just as easily you did?" I shouted.**

 **"At least now I know how important was I to you. I was nothing, our relationship was nothing. Everything we had, you took for granted. But for me? I love you. And I don't fucking care if I was going to be expelled just for you. Everything was my world. And now it's gone. And you expect me to be close to you? How insensitive. Fuck you, Tom." And I dashed out in the gates into the forest.**

"Evans.. Harry" He paused but it was too quickly for anyone to notice.

"Harry." Draco whispered.

"Here." I said without looking.

And the class continued as if there's no tension between us and Tom. Girls giggled while boys groaned.

"Aesthetics. Who can tell me about that branch of Philosophy?" He asked to the class. Girls raised their hands.

"Yes, miss?" he inquired.

"Brown, sir. Lavander Brown." Lavander said.

"Yes Miss Brown. What is aesthetics?"

"Aesthetics is the branch of philosophy concerned with the nature and appreciation of art, beauty and good taste. It has also been defined as "critical reflection on art, culture and nature". The word "aesthetics" derives from the Greek "aisthetikos", meaning "of sense perception." she answered and as she sat down, girls giggled again.

"That is a very good meaning of aesthetics, class. So is aesthetics, subjective? Any other more answers?"

I raised my hand. Draco raised his eyebrow.

He turned to me. "Yes, Mister Evans?"

"Beauty, because aesthetics is all about beauty and art, is when your eyes dilate when you're with someone you love. Those secret smiles and eye contacts you share. Beauty is the way your whole being glow when you're happy. Beauty is the imperfections of someone that would make them perfect in another's eyes. Actually, beauty is everything. Beauty is you. We are the definition of beauty, and that makes human beings an art of their own."

Prompt: Beauty


	2. Intrigue

Their relationship was labeled in the category 'enemies' way before Harry Potter was born. Lord Voldemort stands in the dark side of the war, while Harry stands with the light. Not as if he has a choice anyway.

But something about Voldemort intrigue Harry. Even if he was the enemy. Hagrid and all other people he met praised him for defeating the dark lord. He hated it. Hated something he can't even remember except for a woman's pleas, which turned out to be his mother, and a flash of green light. Some people can't understand that. Others worship him like a god, but fear him all the same.

He had the pleasure of meeting him when he was in first year, in his Professor's head. And even if he wanted to curse the man until his voice grew hoarse, he was still intrigued.

In Harry's second year he met Tom Riddle, a charming young man with a topnotch brain. A favorite to almost everyone except for Dumbledore. His fascination with that man increased. Even if half of the time he was trying to kill Harry.

As he contemplated if having Ginny alive will be more beneficial than having Tom Riddle win in the Chamber of Secrets, he decided he will have both. But in the mean time he had to run because there's a basilisk on the loose.

His third year past by without hearing from Voldemort but it was not less than eventful because of familial issues. Apparently, Sirius Black, the right hand of the man he was fascinated with, betrayer of his parents, escaped and was believed to be headed at Hogwarts. Turns out he was innocent. And oh he successfully casted a Patronus.

Fourth year came slowly. Harry's participation in the Triwizard Tournament made sure his year will be another stressful one. Until he met the snake-like Voldemort. He can't bring himself to feel guilty to be interested in his parents' murderer, and a lot more innocents' and now Cedric's. He wanted to unravel the riddle he calls Voldemort. As he stared into those enchanting ruby eyes that is full of hate and anger, he acted foolishly.

"Lord Voldemort, will you accept me to join you?"

"Well, well, well. Savior of the Wizarding World, turning dark? And why should I believe you?"

"You intrigue me."

Prompt: Intrigue


	3. You're my greatest regret

"Thank you for the time well spent, beautiful."

That hot afternoon, while the sun is up and people are busy buzzling in and out of shops, sweat dripping on their foreheads, I have the vague feeling I lost someone important to me because of my own stupidity. Great.

17 year old, Harry James Potter is by no means, a normal boy. Raven hair, green eyes that seem to sparkle in the sunlight and with a lithe body you could easily pass him as a girl. He doesn't know what kind of effect he has on people though. He lived with his aunt and uncle, who loved to torment him everyday and a cousin who bullied him since day one. Those kind of situations didn't bode well with his self confidence.

He was shy in school, but he had lots of friends because of his famous name. The Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't really liked that title but everyone calls him that. Why? His father is a five-star General while his mother, a brilliant woman, Head nurse in the most famous hospital in all London, was killed in their summer home by a terrorist group that rebelled against the Queen. They were having a vacation and it was the first time for months Harry spent time with them and his little 6-year old self didn't quite understand but he kept quiet.

And the one night while they were relaxing, the front door burst open.

 **"Lily! Take Harry and go! They're here!"**

 **"James no!"**

Harry blinked. A hand was waving in front of his face.

"Harry! I've been calling your name for three times now. Are you okay?"

His friend, Hermione stared right at back at him with worried eyes. Ron was not far behind.

"Mate, you feeling fine?"

"I'm okay. How was your summer guys?" Harry smiled, telling he was okay with actions.

They took turns telling stories about their escapades in Egypt and France. About Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers trying to lock Percy (another brother) in a tomb and Hermione's own experience in France. He smiled, nodded and laughed at the right time but he was just half listening. He missed the concerned look that passed over Hermione's face.

 _"Will I go to France and Egypt too when you're still here, Mom, Dad?"_

Today was the first day of school and students filled the Great Hall where a ceremony will take place every start of the term and where dinner takes place. It was filled with seven long tables indicating what year you are in and at the end of each table a long table for the teachers. Hogwarts International School for Gifted Youngsters is a boarding school in Scotland that admits students with a specific talent who passed their tests. It's a magnificent castle and grounds that stretched for miles away from civilization. The Hogwarts Four, a company that is successful in machineries and owns a chains of hotels all around the world, funded the school. It's an elite school that has high standards and Harry was glad he passed.

As the murmurs settled down, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, began his speech. Harry zoned out because it was mostly reminders and stuff they have been hearing since he was in first year.

"-and let us all welcome, your new Firearm trainer, Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

When Harry looked up, he wondered if he was in heaven or something similar to paradise. A pair of blue ocean eyes, raven hair just like his own but more neat and styled stood up and smiled politely in the crowd. Harry didn't know how long he was staring at him but as green met blue, the world seem to blurr, noises fading and the only thing that matters is that pair of blue eyes that is staring straight at him.

But then the moment ended.

Harry blinked several times and realized dinner was about to be served. What was that? What is this feeling? Harry didn't know.

Prompt: My greatest regret


	4. Okay

_"How are you?" I asked her, it's been tough for her to remove her parents' memories but it's for the best._

 _"I'm okay, I'm trying to be. And you?" She answered._

 _"I'm okay." I automatically said._

I don't know when it all started. I grew up with no parents and with only hateful relatives. I was starved. I was abused. But most of the time I still wanted to live. I strived to keep the garden clean so that Aunt Petunia won't be mad. I stayed away from Dudley so my 'freakishness' won't affect him. And I tried to not to anger Uncle Vernon because I would be the subject of his belt and anger. I tried to muffle my sobs when my wounds and bruises hurt too much and tried to conceal the loneliness I felt when I was alone in school and in my cupboard under the stairs. 

When I went to Hogwarts suddenly I was praised and I tried to hid in the shadows but with no such luck. Voldemort keeps on trying to kill me and sometimes I don't even want to stop him anymore. I feel like my life was only a game to be manipulated and I have no say in what will happen and it sucks, big time. 

I was the subject of their praise, their anger and their savior. I don't want to be anyone's savior.

I just wanted to be happy.

To be finally with my Mom and Dad. To be able to witness first-hand their kindness and love for me.

And as I stood infront of Lord Voldemort I accepted my fate. 

_I open at the close._

 _Always._

 **"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

 **-**

Prompt: Okay

AU! Harry dies in the forest /


End file.
